Ghosts and Heroes
by lostmind3
Summary: The team is sent on a mission to investigate a transmission from the Guy's in White training facility, a call for help to someone named Danny... Set during the first season of Young Justice and between D-Stabilized and Phantom Planet. Cannon pairings, though I don't intend to include much more romance than is already present in the two shows. Rated T, just in case. Name may change.
1. Chapter 1: A Call in the Night

_Author's Note: I do not own Danny Phantom or Young Justice_

**Mount Justice**

**August 11, 4:43**

"Team. Report for mission briefing." Batman ordered over the comlinks.

Robin and Kid Flash looked up from their video game. Wasn't this supposed to be an off day? Kid Flash shrugged and got up, before dashing across the room to be first one there.

The team quickly gathered to where Batman waited. Artemis and Aqualad turned around as Wally sped in, Artemis smirking at Wally's pout when he realized that he wasn't the first to show. M'gann flew in, with Superboy and Robin not far behind. Once they were all assembled, Batman turned and a holographic screen appeared beside him. The screen showed a fairly nondescript town.

"This is Amity Park. In the past year there have been frequent reports of ghosts attacking the town."

"Phh, ghosts. Sure..." Kid Flash muttered. Batman glowered at him. Kid Flash shuffled awkwardly. "Um… so are we investigating these attacks?"

"No" Batman replied, "The attacks are not a concern. Local ghost hunters have them well in hand."

"So just what is our mission, Batman?" Robin asked. The image changed to a white compound.

"This is a government facility run by a division locally known as the 'Guys in White'. Officially the site is used to train agents in ecto-weaponry and ghost hunting techniques. We have cause to believe that this is not the case. At 0300 hours this morning we intercepted a transmission originating from the site."

Batman tapped a section of the hologram, and an audio recording played.

"Danny, help!" The team was taken aback by the voice of a young girl, "The Guys in White-" a blast cut into the audio and the message ended in a scream.

"A little girl? And who's this Danny?" Artemis questioned.

Robin brought up his holographic keyboard and began typing. Another image appeared in the air, of a white haired and green eyed boy fighting a flying robot with a flaming mohawk.

"The town has a ghost hero – originally went by Inviso-Bill, now known as Danny Phantom…" Robin looked up at Aqualad, before bringing up footage of the boy fighting men in white suits with ecto-weaponry. "He's had run-ins with the Guys in White before."

"Then we should be prepared to encounter this Phantom, in the event that he responds to the message as well." Aqualad suggested. The team looked at Batman.

"Your mission is to investigate the origin of the distress call. It will be your decision as to how you respond to any intel you gather. Superman, Martian Manhunter and myself will be on standby should you need backup, but otherwise it is up to you."

The team nodded with grim excitement at the trust they had been given.

* * *

**Haunt Woods, 15 miles outside Amity Park**

**August 11, 10:51**

Danny Phantom looked over at the large white building poking up through the trees and sighed. He had honestly believed Dani when she said that nothing could hurt her anymore. No one knew about her, so it made sense to think that she wouldn't be hunted right? Well other than by Vlad of course, but really, the fruit loop had to have learnt his lesson this time. He wouldn't go after her again, not now that she was stable, surely. Danny ran his hand through his hair. Maybe… maybe he could convince Dani to stay with him once he got her out. It had to be safer right? Right? Yeah… maybe not. Not around his parents and their inventions. He should probably just get it over with and tell them… but he just… couldn't. Danny shook his head. First things first – rescue Dani.

Danny flew low to the ground so the ecto-scanners didn't pick up his presence. As he got close to the forest edge he heard whispering and quickly turned invisible. Floating silently towards the voices, Danny was shocked to see a group of teenagers hiding in the bushes – teenagers wearing very familiar costumes.

"There's some kind of shield over the building," Robin was saying, "it'll take a while to disable it."

Aqualad nodded, "Do-"

"What is this? Sidekicks-R-us?" The team looked up to see a very bemused Danny Phantom floating above them.

* * *

Aqualad watched the floating teen cautiously, as his team quickly moved into defensive positions. But the teen seemed to have no intention of attack.

"I mean don't get me wrong – this is so awesome, Tuck's gonna be jealous – but what are you all doing here? Without your partners? And who are they?" At this point Danny gestured to Superboy and Miss Martian. "Is she connected to the Martian Manhunter maybe? And I didn't know Superman had a son-"

"He doesn't." Superboy growled, cutting off the excited ghost.

"And don't call us sidekicks." Robin added.

The ghost boy paused in his tirade, looking at them with a wry smile. Realising he was probably about to make a smart comment – and try Superboy's very limited patience – Aqualad stepped forward.

"We were sent to investigate a distress call originating from this area. Am I right to assume you are here to do so as well?" The boy dropped lightly to the ground, for all intents and purposes as if he suddenly felt too heavy to continue flying.

"I'm not investigating the call. I'm responding to it."

"Then you know who the girl was?" Artemis asked softly.

"She's a ghost that the Guys in White captured in order to "study" her." Sarcasm filled the boy's voice as he made quotation marks in the air. Sighing, he bitterly added, "Because all ghost are evil, emotionless beings bent on destroying the world."

Aqualad considered the boy's words. Batman had trusted their judgment in this investigation, and as team leader it was his decision. The boy seemed truthful – for all that he had largely avoided Artemis' question. Aqualad could empathize with his bitterness towards human prejudice, yet the boy had not been hostile. If anything he had been excited and honestly curious about them. Aqualad nodded to himself.

"You plan a rescue mission." He stated. Aqualad paused to smile are the wary boy. "Would you care for assistance?"

* * *

M'gann and Robin approached the edge of the force field – or ghost shield as Phantom called it. As he had told them, they encountered no resistance and so quickly reached the emergency exit. Quickly hacking the security, Robin opened the door. When no alarm blared out, he turned to the forest and nodded. The rest of the team quickly followed, with Aqualad and Phantom in the rear. As they reached the boundary, Aqualad slowed to watch Phantom curiously – the boy quickly turned intangible to dive into the ground, rising out on the other side of the shield. Phantom smiled and shrugged.

"They never remember to extend the shield below ground. And even if they do, I have other ways to get through."

As Aqualad and Phantom entered the compound, they found the team waiting in an empty hallway as Robin hacked a nearby security terminal. Robin pulled up a holographic map above his glove and glanced at Phantom.

"Security is intense. Any idea where we should head? If I go much further into the system we'll have company, fast." Phantom moved closer to Robin to see the layout. "There," he pointed. "that's the main laboratory. If she's anywhere she'll be there."

"Then that is where we will go." Aqualad stated calmly. "You're familiarity with the layout will help us Phantom, you should lead the way." Phantom nodded and quickly flew down the hallway as the team followed.

They moved quickly through the building. Phantom was making no attempt for stealth, yet there was no one to be seen. Kid Flash looked around him in confusion.

"I don't get it. Where are all the bad guys?"

"Watching the main attraction." Phantom answered grimly, coming to an abrupt stop. He turned to the door beside him. 'Warning: Experimentation in Progress'. The words glowed, neon red, above them as Phantom opened the door.

* * *

5 men in white suits stood around a containment unit, wearing dark glasses to protect their eyes from the white light that was shining from it. Beside them, a large screen projected the image of a brain in some high-tech looking dome. Twenty more men stood around the room's perimeter at the ready, all holding weapons that glowed an ecto-green. From the containment unit a girl's voice screeched. Then the man nearest to the unit turned a dial and the light faded and the girl fell silent. Then one of the men saw the team.

In short, it was chaos. The team and Danny sprang into action as the guards began to fire. Most of the GIWs aimed at him of course. They knew why he was here, and they were determined to stop him. But they hadn't counted on him bringing a few allies. Kid Flash ran through the room, knocking over GIW agents everywhere, sending their shots awry. Danny grinned as he dodged a couple of stray ecto-beams, firing a few cryoplasmic blasts in return, freezing the agents to the floor. Without a water source, Aqualad was backing up Robin in hand-to-hand fighting, while Miss Martian used her telekinesis to disarm the agents. Artemis and Superboy were making their way towards the containment unit, taking out anyone who got in their way.

Artemis reached the containment unit about the same time as Phantom did. Looking inside, she saw a white haired girl wearing a two piece set in the same colours as Phantom's jumpsuit. She had to be related to Phantom, a sister maybe? The girl was unconscious, held up by restraints on her arms and legs. Artemis looked at the electronic keypad was embedded in the door of the unit in frustration. Where was Robin when you needed him? She couldn't hack!

"Type in 'I Love Fudge'" A voice said beside her. Phantom.

"What?"

"Trust me. This is Fenton-tech, I know how it works." Suddenly Superboy pushed past Phantom and ripped the door open.

"Too slow" Superboy growled, pulling the girl out of the unit. Kid Flash slid to a stop beside them.

"And once again we get to see Superboy's rage against the pod!" he cheered sarcastically.

"Agh. How insensitive can you get?" Artemis responded infuriated.

"What?" Kid Flash asked. Artemis rolled her eyes and turned back to Superboy and Phantom. They had gotten the girl out of the unit and she stirred as she lay in Phantom's arms.

"Danny?" She muttered, her eyes slowly fluttering open. A green blast hit the wall just above her head, "Whoa!" she cried out, reflexes kicking her awake. Spinning, Artemis drew her bow to return the shot – only to find the man already flying backwards from an attack. Artemis looked back to see the girl holding up a hand glowing with green energy.

"Not bad" Artemis smirked.

"Thanks."

* * *

Dani looked around her. From the looks of it, her shot had taken out the last guy. It had also exhausted her. Feeling herself trembling, Dani looked fearfully at her hands and body and sighed in relief when they didn't melt into green goo. Someone squeezed her gently in a hug and Dani looked up into her cousin's concerned face. He smiled and she nodded her head in thanks… which triggered a bout of wooziness. Great. Dani closed her eyes to fight the feeling of spinning, counting in her head to keep herself focused.

"…get her out of here." Dani heard as the wooziness faded. Wait, what?

"Danny no! You can't stay here!" she cried out, clutching at Danny's hand. Great. Now she sounded like a kid who didn't want to leave their mum. But he couldn't stay here – what if there were more Guy's in White around? A quiet laugh set her at ease.

"Relax Dani, I'll be right behind you. I've just gotta get rid of their computer files – the ones labelled 'Phantom'."

Dani nodded in understanding. Danny quickly picked her up, then handed her off to a tall, black haired guy, the one who got her out of the pod. Danny moved to the computer and typed in a password.

"Ghost shield's been disabled." He looked up at Dani, before flicking his eyes to Superboy, Artemis, Kid Flash and M'gann. "Look after her."

"Don't worry, we will." M'gann responded cheerfully.

Robin started questioning Danny about how he intended to delete the files, as Danielle was carried out of the room. The movement jostled her, and once more she had to close her eyes to fight wooziness. Breathing deeply she reached for her perilously low energy levels, willing herself to remain in ghost form. Changing back would be a bad idea right now.

Feeling under control – if not better – Dani opened her eyes to find herself in the forest outside the Guy's in White facility. The dark haired boy put her down and she spotted the superman symbol on his chest. Eyes opening in realisation, Dani looked over the group of kids watching her: Kid Flash, Artemis and a floating green girl she assumed to have some connection with the Martian Manhunter.

"Wow, some rescue party! Never thought I would warrant this much attention." Dani smirked weakly.

"We were sent to investigate the distress call," Artemis answered, "We ran into Phantom on the way. You guys related?"

"Yeah", Dani nodded, "I'm his cous-"

"Sister." A voice cut in. Dani turned to see Danny, Aqualad and Robin make their way through the trees. "Danielle's my little sister."

Danny knelt down and hugged her.

"But Danny…" Dani whispered in his ear.

"What? We are genetically identical, I wasn't exactly lying" Danny whispered back lightheartedly. "Besides, no matter how you came to be, you're family. I love you."

As Dani squeezed him tighter he smiled, but then frowned as he felt her trembling. Pulling back, Danny looked into her eyes and noticed her drawn-out, exhausted expression.

"Dani, how long have you been captured?" Danny asked concerned.

"Nearly four days."

"Four days!" Danny exclaimed. "Dani, you need to change back."

"But-"

"Now Danielle!" Danny said sternly, pulling a few chocolate bars out of his pockets.

He looked pointedly at Dani, until she admitted defeat and finally let the bright rings sweep over her form, changing her white hair to black and green eyes to blue. Danny handed her the chocolate bars, which she quickly began wolfing down, before turning to the team.

"Do any of you have food? I couldn't carry much with me and she really needs it."

Five stunned faces was his only reply.

* * *

Superboy watched the ghost siblings with shock. It wasn't so much the girl's transformation that shocked him – M'gann could shape shift after all, this wasn't all that different. No, it was that whispered comment by Phantom that surprised him. 'Genetically identical'. Phantom asking for food brought the team out of their shock and Wally reluctantly passed over his emergency snack supplies – only to see them disappear in seconds. But in his head, Superboy stilled reeled at the possibility. Watching Phantom and his… sister, the concern the boy so obviously had… he had to know. On the pretense of helping check the girl – Danielle – over for injuries, Superboy quietly asked his question.

"Are you his clone?"

The girl's eyes flashed a furious green.

"So what if I am?" She demanded. Loudly.

Phantom stood up, furious, his hands glowing green with ecto-energy. Superboy held his hands up in apology.

"I didn't mean to make you mad." He said hurriedly (though in hindsight maybe that was the wrong way to have asked, he berated himself silently). Superboy looked away self-consciously, "It's just… I'm a clone too."

The furious look in Phantom's eyes faded and he glanced at Dani. When he looked back at Superboy his eyes held a sympathetic understanding that made Superboy scowl and walk away. He was fine on his own wasn't he? He didn't need Superman – and Superman obviously didn't want him around, so it all worked out just fine! The image of Phantom's obvious concern for the girl wouldn't leave him. He didn't need that. He didn't! But…

"Aargh!" Superboy growled angrily, punching the nearest rock, scattering shards through the forest.

"I'll be back at the bioship." Superboy muttered flatly, not caring who heard, and stomped into the forest.

* * *

Aqualad, Artemis and Robin were having a quiet discussion when Dani's outburst interrupted them. After watching the moment between the Phantoms and Superboy, and Superboy's subsequent departure, Artemis glanced pointedly in Aqualad's direction. Nodding his head in agreement, Aqualad approached the ghost boy.

"Phantom?" Aqualad addressed the boy.

"Danny." The ghost boy smiled at the team leader. "My friends call me Danny."

"Danny," Aqualad said, smiling, "I am glad that we could help. We worked well together."

"We did. And thanks. Maybe we could do it again sometime."

Dani poked him in the side.

"I am not being the damsel in distress just so you can play fanboy."

Dani glared at her brother – she had a brother! – but the effect was somewhat ruined by the massive yawn she couldn't hold back.

"I should take you home. I'm surprised you're still awake." Danny said chuckling softly.

He stood up, effortlessly lifting a grumbling Danielle.

"Before you leave, we were hoping…" Aqualad started to say.

"I really should get her home." Danny cut him off gently. "But if you want to talk, come find me tomorrow in Amity."

"How will we do that?" Robin butted in. Danny laughed as he rose into the air, Dani's head on his shoulder.

"It's not hard. Just look for the nearest ghost attack." Waving cheerfully, Danny flew off into the night sky.


	2. Chapter 2: Questions and Answers

_Author's note: Thanks so much for all the reviews! Some of you had some good points about the last chapter, but ultimately I decided to leave the chapter as is. I figured that if I went back and changed it, I may end up focusing all my time on redoing what I've already written instead of working on the next chapter. Thanks for the advice though - I have tried to incorporate some of it into this chapter. I'm sorry that this chapter isn't longer, it was originally going to be but I couldn't figure out how to fit the two halves together as one chapter._

_At the bottom I have clarified as to how I see some of the larger Danny Phantom episodes fit into the Young Justice universe. Also, if you are interested I am planning on explaining a few details about the nature of ghosts and the ghost zone and other interests in my profile page. I am putting them there because I don't think they will have much relevance to the actual story, they're just so I could keep things clear in my head as to how everything fit together._

_Otherwise, thank you all again for your support!_

_I do not own Young Justice or Danny Phantom._

* * *

**Amity Park**

**August 12, 1:50pm**

Dani steadily ate her way through her all you can eat Nasty Burger buffet, as Danny, Sam, Jazz and Tucker watched. After arriving at Fenton Works asleep in Danny's arms the night before, Danielle had woken long enough only to change into Danny's old pajamas before crashing on his bed and sleeping till noon. Whereupon she promptly woke up starving. Which was how they all ended up at the Nasty Burger while Danny explained the story of the night before.

"So you're telling me you actually met Robin, Aqualad and Kid Flash?" Tucker asked in shock. "Plus 3 other superheroes we don't know?"

"Yeah, like I said." Danny grinned smugly.

"But you really met – Ow!" Tucker rubbed his side where Sam had elbowed him. "Sam!"

"What?" Sam shrugged. "None of us need to hear you repeat what Danny just said. That's why Danny just said it!"

Tucker glared at her.

"So what do you suppose they want to talk about little brother?" Jazz asked, drawing attention away from Tucker's sulking.

"Dunno."

"Danny told them to talk to him today." Danielle piped up. "So we won't have very long to find out."

("So we'll get to meet them too? Superhero babes, meet Tucker Foley – that's T.F. as in Too – Ow! Sam!")

"But how will they find you?" Sam asked pointedly ignoring Tucker.

"I told them to look for the ghost attacks." Danny answered.

Suddenly he and Daniele gasped, their breathe emerging as a fine blue mist.

"Speak of the devil…" Danny muttered, getting up. Dani made to get up too but Danny shook his head.

"Why not?" Dani complained.

"Look, you're not fully recovered –"

"I'm fine Danny!" Dani rolled her eyes in exasperation. Then her stomach growled hungrily and she looked up at Danny sheepishly, who laughed.

"How 'bout this. If I'm still fighting when you're done eating, then you can help. Ok?"

She thought for a moment, then nodded.

"Kay." Dani agreed, sitting back down. As Danny headed to the toilet to 'change', she started cramming as much food in her mouth as she possibly could as quickly as she possibly could – to Jazz and Sam's obvious disgust.

* * *

Danny flew up through the roof of the Nasty Burger, heading towards the nearby screams coming from the street.

"Puny humans! You shall cower before the technological marvel of my ghostly traffic lights!"

Danny stopped, smacking himself in the head when he saw the scene below him. Put simply, traffic lights had sprouted legs and were chasing innocent pedestrians.

"Stop!" Technus yelled, and a red traffic light jumped in front of the fleeing people, forcing them to a halt. "Go!" The traffic light turned green and the people started running again. "Stop! Hahaha, hey! This is fun."

"Really Technus? Traffic lights?" Danny called as he flew in to attack, only to come to a sudden stop as two of those same traffic lights blocked his way (Naturally turning red as they did so).

"Uh, uh Ghost child. Running a red light can result in a penalty fine of up to $500!" Technus taunted.

Danny blasted the lights with an ecto-ray.

"Don't you know emergency services can run a red light, Technus? And as this town's duly deputized ghostly protector, I definitely qualify as emergency services."

With that, Danny zoomed towards Technus, hitting him with a punch that threw him to the ground near some power lines. Danny floated closer, thermos ready, but before he could use it the power lines suddenly snapped and shot towards him. As Danny screeched in pain, Technus flew triumphantly into the air.

"Haha! You cannot escape the electric power of my power lines of doom!" he yelled gleefully.

"You… sound like… aah! The Box… Ghost." Danny grunted, trying to escape the tightly bound wires.

"How dare you compare me to that cardboard obsessed imbecile! I am Technus 2.0, Master of all Technology an-umph!" Inexplicably a blast of water slammed into Technus. His control over them interrupted, the power lines fell limp and Danny was released. Confused he looked over to the trapped crowd, where the blast had come from. The pedestrians stared back, equally confused. All except one familiar African-American boy standing near the fire hydrant, who smiled knowingly. Danny smiled back, then turned back to Technus, watching in amusement as the ghost got up out of the puddle, dripping wet.

"How dare you attack I, Technus 2.0! When I find who did–"

"Oh give it up Technus." Danny sighed, pointing his thermos at the drenched ghost. With a flash of light and a disembodied scream, Technus was sucked into the thermos.

The ghost gone, the crowd ran towards Danny, cheering. With a playful laugh, Danny rose into the air and bowed eloquently. As he straightened up, the African-American boy from earlier caught his eye before deliberately turning and walking into a nearby alley.

With an impish salute to the crowd Danny flew off in the other direction, before turning invisible and doubling back. Landing in the alley, Danny turned visible and smiled at Aqualad.

"Thanks for the help. So, you wanted to talk?"

"Yes." An unknown voice answered curtly, behind Danny. Surprised, Danny turned and froze in shock. No way… Danny thought, his head spinning.

"If you don't mind." Superman added, shooting the Dark Knight beside him an annoyed look.

* * *

Back at the Nasty Burger Jazz's phone rang. Dani had just finished her last burger and was noisily slurping her drink through the straw, watching absentmindedly as Jazz's expression shifted from mildly interested to concerned to thoughtful and then finally to amusement. Sucking the last drop into her mouth, Dani tuned into the conversation.

"…detective, Danny. It's likely he already knows who you are. I'm sure they're trustworthy – they are heroes after all – but it's your decision little brother. If you think you should, then I trust your judgment." Jazz listened to the speaker silently for a few moments more before nodding and hanging up.

"What was that about?" Sam asked.

"Danny's going to meet us back at Fenton Works once Danielle's finished. He said he needs a place to talk privately with the heroes who showed up."

"Wait, Danny's told them who he is?" Tucker asked in a sudden panic. "What if they're ghost hunters?!"

"I'm confident that Danny knows what he's doing. Besides, I find it highly unlikely that Superman or Batman would attack him simply on the grounds of being a ghost."

"Superman and Batman?" Dani asked, standing up excitedly. "I'm done, let's go." Instantly she was walking towards the door, dragging a blankly staring Tucker behind her.

* * *

After what had to be the slowest 15 minutes she had ever experienced, Dani and at last reached the Fenton's house. Too bad she didn't have four arms. Then she could have just picked up the others and flown them here in 30 seconds flat.

"Danny?" She, Jazz, Sam and a recovered Tucker called out as they got inside.

"In the Op Centre guys." Danny responded, phasing through the roof.

"Good thing your parents are at that Ghost Hunters Convention this week." Sam commented dryly. Danny grinned in response, before landing lightly on the ground.

"No kidding." He answered with a laugh, grabbing hold of Sam and Tucker and flying them into the Op Center. Dani followed closely behind, carrying Jazz.

As the group landed and sat down on the chairs laid out for them, Dani waved enthusiastically to Aqualad.

"Hey. Long time no see." She joked.

"Danielle. You are looking much better than you were when we last met." Aqualad smiled kindly. He didn't seem that surprised to see her already fully recovered, but maybe he was used to super-healing abilities Dani reckoned.

"Yeah, just needed some sleep. And food. Lots of food."

"Still, it is good to see you recovered. Particularly as what we hope to discuss concerns you as well as your brother." With this Aqualad paused and looked at Danny. "The team was hoping that you both might join us."

"The team… wait you mean the sidekick team?" Tucker piped up. "Dude, that's awesome. Say yes!"

"We fought well together, and the team feels that we can trust you. Superboy in particular was most adamant in his support of you."

"Wow. We're hon–" Danny began.

"However." Batman cut in. "The League has some concerns regarding Phantom's involvement in past events."

"Concerns?" Sam asked, radiating hostility.

"Yes." Batman responded bluntly. "Reports of jewelry theft, kidnapping, severe property damage to secured facilities…"

"You can't blame Danny for those! That wasn't his fault!" Sam yelled, throwing her arms into the air angrily.

Batman glared at her. Unintimidated, she glared right back, crossing her arms in a silent challenge to the Dark Knight. Not breaking her gaze, Batman continued.

"What is of most concern is the fact that little over 3 months ago Zatara reported a global magical disturbance, of unknown origin and purpose, which had altered the fabric of reality itself. A disturbance centered on and around Danny Phantom."

"Who we were then unable to find to ask for an explanation." Superman added gently. "A scenario which we had encountered before with the Pariah Dark Incident, and which was again repeated after the Plant Invasion. We're not saying that Danny is untrustworthy exactly, it's just that we don't know anything about you."

"Exactly. You're a wild card." Batman finished.

"So where does that leave us?" Jazz asked cautiously.

"The League feels that it would be best to keep a close watch over you for the time being." Superman told Danny. "And the team could use someone with your abilities."

The room fell silent as Danny looked over to his friends. They smiled wryly at him in sympathy, knowing Danny wasn't exactly happy about the offer. The thing was, just a few moments ago Danny would have loved to join the team. Working with other superheroes – how awesome would that be! But…would he want to join now, knowing that he was being watched? And what would it mean for Amity Park? There was no way Sam and Tuck could manage all the ghosts he normally fought on their own, even with Jazz to help them. Danny ran his hand through his hair. Would he even be given a choice? Obviously the League didn't trust him – would they let him say no? And then, what about…

"What about me?" Dani asked, breaking the silence.

"Given that the evidence suggests you do not have a home…" Dani and Danny nodded in confirmation at Batman's questioning look. "…you are welcome to stay at the team's headquarters. We can also provide you with the paperwork that would enable you to attend school; Superboy and Miss Martian's civilian identities are already under development."

"The headquarters accommodation is quite nice." Aqualad added. "I have had occasion to stay there in my time on the surface world. And you would have the company of Superboy and Miss Martian, who are also living there."

"Wait… Superboy doesn't live with you?" Dani asked Superman, frowning in confusion. "Why not?"

Superman hesitated. Batman glanced at Superman, then cut in.

"The League felt that it was best for Superboy to stay with the team."

"Was that really the wisest decision?" Jazz asked quizzically. "From my study of Danielle's interactions with Danny, I would have concluded that regular familial interaction with their DNA counterpart is necessary for the clone's development of a healthy mindset. It helps prevent the emergence of an existential crisis and–"

"Something tells me the decision was more for Superman's benefit than Superboy's." Danny said quietly, watching Superman with disappointed eyes. Hearing this Dani's eyes narrowed in accusation, before she pointedly crossed her arms and refused to look at the hero.

"Maybe I should go." Dani said loudly. "Even if it's only to help Superboy." She added spitefully. Superman shuffled awkwardly as the room once again fell silent.

With Dani alternating between pointedly not looking at Superman and glaring at him, the silence grew oppressive. Everyone could feel the awkwardness of the situation and shuffled in their seat accordingly – except Batman, who calmly watched Danny as he made a decision.

"Alright." Danny said at last with a sigh. "I can't join your team – or at least not as a full member. There's too many ghost attacks for that to work, and I don't particularly appreciate being 'allowed' to join just so you can watch me."

Aqualad made as if to say something, but Danny held up his hand, stopping him.

"But," he continued gently, "maybe we can compromise."

"What would you suggest?" Superman asked.

"Dani?" Danny asked, with a small smile. The girl gave a firm nod.

"I meant what I said. And it'd be nice to have a place to stay – one that doesn't have me sneaking behind your parents back." She smirked at him.

"Ok. So, my idea is: have Dani stay with you guys and be a permanent member of your 'team'. I could become a part-time member, so I can still keep an eye on Amity Park, but give the League a report or something answering your concerns. How's that?"

After a quick moment, Superman smiled and held out his hand for Danny to shake.

"I think the League can live with that." He said, then he turned to his college. "Batman?"

Batman mulled the idea over for a moment, his face expressionless. Then he locked eyes with Danny and gave a small nod.

"Agreed."

With a big grin, Danny took Superman's hand and shook it. Sam watched the exchange with a look of guarded satisfaction, as Tucker leapt to the air with a whoop before pulling out a pen to ask for an autograph. Jazz leant back in her chair, watching Superman with a quizzical eye while scrawling notes in a notebook she had pulled out of her pocket. Dani and Danny exchanged a knowing grin. Sitting back down, placing his hands behind his head in an obvious signal of casualness, Danny grinned cheekfully at the Dark Knight.

"So about Dani moving in…"

* * *

_Clarification of how Danny Phantom episodes fit into Young Justice:_

_- Most of Danny's adventures are fairly low key, happening only in Amity Park. As such, it wasn't until the after the Pariah Dark incident that it was brought to the League's attention. They investigated the event, but were unable to find Danny Phantom for questioning because he was mostly recovering from the fight._

_- Reality Trip is the second big event. It would have been much the same as the episode, just include the League attempting to find Danny as well as the Guy's in White. As with the rest of the world, they had their knowledge of Danny's identity removed, but as mentioned above they are aware something happened. They couldn't find Danny afterwards because he avoided them: he just had to deal with the whole world knowing who he was, he wouldn't want a repeat of that so soon._

_- Flirting With Disaster also had a world wide impact, but it was over very quickly. While Danny was fighting Technus in space, the League was dealing with Technus' attempts to take over the Watch Tower in cyberspace. Busy with physically fighting Technus' machines on Earth and protecting the Watch Tower's computer systems, by the time they figured out the source of the problem and went to fight it Danny had already defeated Technus and destroyed the satellite. (Thanks to KuriMaster13 who reminded me of this episode)_

_- Torrent of Terror would be the next world wide event. The League would have been dealing with the natural disasters, leaving Danny to deal with Vortex. The League may or may not be fully aware as to the cause of the disasters (personally I'm leaning towards the not so aware angle) or what stopped them._

_- Urban Jungle would have been the first ghost event the League participated in. In my head-cannon, this episode is slightly changed. Instead of overtaking the whole world, Undergrowth would have only taken over some of America before the League intervened. This being their first true encounter with the Amity Park style ghosts, they would have been largely ineffective: capable of preventing him from expanding further, but not actually being able to stop him (The only Leaguer capable of truly fighting Undergrowth would have been Zatara, using magic. Intangiblity and regeneration abilities negate much of the League's abilities, as it did with Danny's.) Danny's time with Frostbite would have amounted to approximately 24 hours all up (a short time I know, but it didn't seem like much longer in the episode either) before he came back and defeated Undergrowth._

_- All other episodes are altered slightly so that they only affected Amity Park, thus not coming to the League's immediate attention, or being of a lower priority to other missions (i.e. the first episode of Young Justice they chose to save the world from Wotan's attack on the sun instead of investigating Cadmus)._


	3. Chapter 3: A Home

_Authors Note:_

_Hi everyone! Wow its been a while since I last posted a chapter. And I had so meant to get multiple posted in this time... I'm sorry. It was all going really well until I made the mistake of watching Transformers: Age of Extinction. The movie itself wasn't the issue, it wasn't too bad but it wasn't the best either. No the problem was that I then couldn't stop thinking of Transformers. Do you guys know how hard it is to write a Danny Phantom/Young Justice crossover when all you can think of is Transformers! And then Uni got really busy again... sigh._

_Anyway, rant aside, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I'm afraid its a very action light chapter, but thankfully it is the last of the transition chapters! Next one will follow the Young Justice episode Denial, yay :D Thanks for all the reviews, its really great to hear what you think. And please, constructive criticism is always welcome - just so long as it is constructive. _

_I don't own Danny Phantom or Young Justice._

* * *

**Mt Justice**

**August 13, 10:15 am**

Dani yawned, stretching her arms above her head as she followed the smell of bacon to the kitchen. She had volunteered to stay the night at the team's headquarters when Danny and the rest had decided to go back to Amity. Jazz and Tucker had offered to stay with her – 'cause Tucker was so not trying to hook up with Artemis or Miss Martian – but she figured if she was going to be living here she might as well get used to it. Besides, Danny and the others would be back soon.

"Morning Danielle." A cheerful voice called out. "I've cooked breakfast."

Dani smiled at the green girl.

"Morning M'gann." She answered, leaning on the bench. "And it's Dani. You cooked this for me?" Dani stared at the food, feeling oddly touched.

"Of course." M'gann said with a gentle laugh. "For Superboy and myself too – all three of us." She looked at the small girl curiously, her eyes widening as she realized. "Hello Meghan! You've never had a meal cooked for you before, have you?"

Dani shrugged and gave a small smile. Quietly she pulled a plate over and began eating. M'gann turned back to her cooking.

"So, it was nice meeting your friends yesterday." She said a little loudly, her back turned to Dani.

Dani gave a little hiccupping laugh and smirked.

"Uh huh. I'm sure it was."

_Yesterday afternoon:_

"_We are entering the hangar bay now."_

_ Aqualad's voice came over the intercom and the team looked up in interest. They quickly made their way to the hangar, only to look on in bemusement as – instead of the two expected heroes – a crowd of teenagers exited the Bioship followed by a rather irritated Batman. Aqualad was the last to leave. As he made his way down the ramp, Kid Flash sped over._

"_Dude what gives?" Kid Flash hissed in a not-so-quiet whisper. "I thought you were bringing the Phantoms. What's with all the civilians?"_

_Sam looked at Kid Flash curiously before turning to Danny._

"_He's a bit clueless isn't he? Guess you'll fit right in."_

_As Danny scowled in confusion ("Why am I clueless?"), Dani walked towards Kid Flash._

"_Hellooo." She called, waving her hand pointedly. "You saw me transform last night."_

_When his face didn't show any comprehension she sighed and a white ring appeared around her waist. When the change was complete, two glowing green eyes met his with one eyebrow raised. There was a pause._

"_Oh…" Kid Flash said quietly as Robin smacked himself in the head in exasperation in the background._

_ Meanwhile, Tucker had made his way over to where Artemis and Miss Martian were standing. Surreptitiously giving his mouth a quick spray with breath freshener, he sidled in front of them._

"_Hello superhero ladies. Today is your lucky day. Name's Foley. Tucker Foley. Please, there's no need to hide your appreciation of my manly build. Let it show. I can take it."_

"_Um… it's nice to meet you Tucker." M'gann said hesitantly. _

_She held out her hand for him to shake as Artemis choked back laughter. When he made to kiss it, Artemis broke into hysterics._

At least things had gone pretty smoothly after that, Dani thought. Unless you count when Tucker had fainted at the sight of Black Canary. Or when he fell in love with the Zeta Tubes and tried to convince Batman to let him take them home with him. Yeah… maybe bringing Tucker hadn't been such a good idea.

"Why did they come? If you don't mind me asking that is." M'gann continued, startling Dani out of her thoughts. "We were all just a bit surprised that Batman allowed them to come."

"You can thank Sam for that." Dani said with a grin. "'Course, the fact that they're the only people with ghost tech experience who won't try to kill Danny and me helped. Morning Superboy!" She called cheerfully, scooping up another helping of breakfast as Superboy walked in.

"Morning." He answered, sitting down. He stared at the plate M'gann placed in front of him in silence, not eating. Dani glanced at him.

"Don'tcha like bacon and eggs?" She asked with a grin, making as though to grab the plate from him.

He pulled the plate out of her reach, glaring at her, and began eating. He looked up at Dani, who was still grinning at him, and his posture relaxed slightly.

"They're all right." He answered gruffly.

Just then, Red Tornado's voice announced through the intercom. "Phantom's vehicle has been given permission to enter the hangar. He will be landing shortly."

Hearing this Dani perked up in excitement. Quickly shoving the rest of her breakfast in her mouth, she gave a small wave to M'gann and Superboy before running to the hangar to meet her brother.

* * *

Red Tornado observed the scene before him as he entered the hangar. Phantom – or Danny, as the boy had requested to be designated – was unloading various large machinery parts as his sister and friends watched.

"Do you require assistance?" he asked, his programing informing him that the offer was required as a function of the human custom of 'politeness'.

"Nah, I'm good." Danny answered, lowering the piece to the ground. "This is the last of it."

Suddenly he was tackled to the floor by a black and white blur. Danny laughed and hugged the little ghost that was now sitting on his stomach with a cheeky smirk.

"Woah Dani! What was that for?"

As the two siblings chatted, the android examined the pile of machinery curiously.

"Batman informed me of the plans to create a 'ghost-portal' at headquarters. But I remain unaware of the purpose of doing so."

"Dani needs it." Danny responded absently, getting up off the floor.

"In what way does she require its existence?"

"Halfa's – sorry half-ghosts – make ectoplasm from food, but if Dani's going to be using her powers a lot it won't be enough. Going into the Ghost Zone will let her absorb ectoplasm straight from the Zone."

"And also give you unconditional access to her and the team." Red Tornado mused. "I do not understand why Batman agreed to this arrangement. It does not compute with his usual behavior: it is illogical."

"I can be very persuasive." Sam answered lightly, causing Tucker and Dani to giggle at the memory.

Sam refused to be more forthcoming, instead leading the rest of the group as they began to migrate to the mission room. As they entered, they were met by the sight of Robin and Artemis walking through the activated Zeta Tubes. Robin nodded calmly to Danny and Dani before walking over. Standing next to him, Dani was pleased to note that they were actually about the same height.

"So we're building a portal today?" Robin asked, grinning slightly.

"You guys are." Dani answered with a huff. "I have to go shopping. For clothes. They're gonna make me buy a dress, I know it."

Danny laughed and ruffled her hair.

"Come on Dani. It won't be so bad." He gestured to Artemis, who was chatting with Jazz and Sam, and to M'gann who was just then flying into the room. "I mean, if they try, just say something about needing to express your own individuality. That will stop Jazz and Sam at least."

"I wouldn't count on that stopping M'gann though." Robin mentioned with a shrug and a smirk. As Dani's hopeful expression collapsed into a look of resignation, he quickly added, "Stay whelmed. I'm sure Artemis will back you up. Probably."

"Thanks." Dani said dryly.

With a half-hearted glare towards them both, Dani headed towards the girls. When she reached them, there was some animated chatter curtesy of M'gann, before they started heading to the Bioship. The guys followed behind at a safe distance, joined by Superboy. As they reached the hangar, they saw Dani start to perk up in interest at being inside a fully functional spaceship. With an absent-minded wave back to her brother, Dani entered the ship.

Within moments, the Bioship had left the mountain. Danny and Tucker smiled at each other and walked over to the Specter Speeder, pulling out some supplies that had remained hidden inside until now. Superboy and Robin glanced at each other in confusion before shrugging and going to help, pulling out a couple of tins of paint to go with the large boxes that Danny and Tucker held.

* * *

**Happy Harbor**

**August 13, 1:30 pm**

It was with some relief that Dani sat down at the table with her lunch. She never realized that clothes shopping was so _involved_. Between Jazz and M'gann, her arms had nearly been pulled out of their sockets as they dragged her from one 'cute' outfit to the other. Sam and Artemis hadn't been much better really – but at least they had shown her clothes she might actually wear. Actually… it had been fun. Dani watched the girls as they chatted over their meals, the produce of their clothes shopping shoved under their feet. Every now and then Jazz would look up and give her that 'I-know-you're-ok-but-I'm-just-checking' smile, or Artemis or Sam would glance at Dani so they could roll their eyes at something one of the others had said… it was nice.

"I wish you had let us get you that pink dress, Dani. It would have looked so cute on you." Jazz said, with a dreamy look in her eyes.

Dani suppressed a shudder (Sam didn't bother). That dress had been a conglomeration of frills, lacy bows and satin ribbons. No one would want to wear it. No one.

"I'm happy with what I got." Dani replied fervently, thinking of the various shirts, hoodies, jeans and shorts she had gotten – not a frill on them, thank heavens.

"I know, but I've never had a little sister to dress up before. It would have been fun." Jazz said with a disappointed expression.

"She did get that green sundress, Jazz, and a couple of nice skirts too. It's not like she won't be able to dress up." Sam pointed out.

"So what's up next?" Artemis asked.

"Well, I think we've finished with clothing now–" Jazz started.

"So we're heading back then?" Dani butted in.

"Course not silly." M'gann said cheerfully. "You're going to need school supplies, shoes, toiletries – you don't even have a hair brush yet – not to mention you asked if we could go to the toy store."

"But that'll take all day!" Dani moaned. "I won't be able to help with the portal!"

Sam and Jazz laughed, causing Dani to cross her arms in annoyance.

"It took Mum and Dad years to build the ghost-portal, Dani." Jazz explained with a smile. "Even following their blueprints – even with the League helping build it – it'll take at least a week to get it running."

"Besides," Sam added dismissively, "I doubt they'll get much done today anyway."

"Why not?" Artemis asked curiously.

Sam and Jazz exchanged panicked looks and Dani narrowed her eyes in suspicion.

"Um… well Tucker mentioned something about bringing his autograph book today…" Jazz replied hesitantly.

"Yeah. And they still have to figure out where to put the portal!" Sam piped up, almost triumphantly.

Dani stared at them as they both deliberately avoided her eyes. They were up to something – or Danny was and they knew about it.

"How about we go to the toy store first?" Jazz suggested, still carefully avoiding catching Dani's eye.

In agreement, everyone began picking the shopping bags back up from the floor. Still suspicious – but too excited about the prospect of going to the toy store in spite of herself – Dani decided to let it go. She would find out eventually. Nodding her head, Dani started chatting animatedly with M'gann about what else they had to get. Behind her, Sam and Jazz gave almost imperceptible sighs of relief.

* * *

**Mount Justice**

**August 13, 5:35 pm**

All Dani could think as they unloaded the Bioship was that she had a lot of stuff. Who knew that you needed so many things to have a 'normal' life? Stationary, bed sheets, toiletries, workbooks, shoes… even after M'gann had whisked away all the clothes to the laundry it was a big pile. Dani picked up some of the bags with a snort. Good thing the League volunteered to pay for it all – no way could she have paid. Making her way to her room, it wasn't until she reached her door that she noticed the crowd quietly following her – and truthfully, by then she couldn't even care, 'cause hey! Look at her door! Dani distinctively remembered that her door had been ordinary wood when she left. Not anymore.

Dani ran her hand over the snow white Phantom symbol, marveling at how it stood out from the pitch black of the rest of the door. Feeling something tug on the bags in her hand, Dani passed them over to her brother willingly who smiled and nudged her to the door. Anticipation rising, she grasped the handle with both her hands. Entering the room, the first thing she noticed was the green curtain covering the wall opposite her. Same colour as my eyes… and Danny's of course. Curious, she walked over and drew back the curtain, revealing a green wall mounted with various Fenton-tech and ecto-weaponry. Affectionately picking up a Fenton thermos, Dani turned back to her brother.

"All the essentials then?" she asked with a smile.

"Everything a Fenton could ever need." Sam replied cheerfully. "And all of it from our own personal stores. Mr and Mrs Fenton won't notice a thing."

Facing towards the door now, to Dani's left, was a cupboard and a desk. Absentmindedly she opened the cupboard to find a few shirts with aqua flames and – to her amusement – 2 hoodies with the Phantom symbol, 1 neon green and the other black and pink. On her desk she could see a few Dumpty Humpty CDs and a new laptop.

"It's all set up." Tucker piped up, seeing her examining the laptop. "It's got top of the line Technus protection, curtesy of yours truly, plus we added a copy of Danny's ghost files and best yet: the latest edition of Doomed!"

"Doomed?" Superboy asked hesitantly from the hallway.

"Only the best computer game ever, SB." Dani replied, grinning at Tucker's look of shock at the question. "I've never actually played it before though… hey! Maybe we could play together!"

Superboy looked somewhat skeptical, but he grunted in acquiescence.

As Dani continued to look around the room in amazement, Jazz watched her new little sister with a serene smile. It was good that they had decided to do this for her, she thought. She'd really have her own place now. Suddenly Dani gave an excited little squeal, flying up to the roof. Jazz chuckled fondly, amused that it had taken her this long to notice. There was no doubt Danny had designed the roof; painted black and imbedded with tiny white crystals, it looked just like the night sky. Dani reached out to touch one of the 'stars' before jerking her hand back in surprise.

"It's cold!" She exclaimed, before focusing on her brother. "Ecto-ice?"

"Yeah." Danny answered, floating up to join her. "I phased them halfway into the roof, see? And I infused them with a bit of ecto-energy so they won't ever melt."

Dani grinned and floated over to the roof corner where the final modification to her room had been made. Flopping down on the hammock that had been strung between the two walls, she stretched out her hand to touch the roof once more before checking out the little corner shelf beside her. Seeing the toy that had been sat on the shelf, Dani laughed. Picking up the stuffed Danny Phantom doll, she floated back down to the ground.

"I thought you would like that." Jazz said, gently taking the doll from a still laughing Dani and placing on the bed against the left wall. "I'll get you a matching Danielle Phantom doll too once they have them."

Dani's laughter settled down and she smiled at the four of them: Jazz, Danny, Sam and Tucker.

"Thanks. You didn't have to do all this…"

As her voice trailed off, Jazz pulled the smaller girl into a hug.

"That's what family's for, little sister."

Dani looked up sharply at Jazz, shocked, joyful tears forming in her eyes. Then she squeezed the red haired girl, burying her face into her sister's shoulder. In the hallway Superboy looked away resentfully before sneaking off, never noticing the pair of blue eyes that looked up to watch him leave.

Pulling away gently, Dani smiled at her brother and sister and their two friends. This seemed to be a signal of some sort, as the rest of the team entered cheerfully talking about their roles in helping with her room. She joined in the conversation with enthusiasm, but every now and then would glance towards the hallway through which Superboy had disappeared.

* * *

Dani changed into a pair of her new pajamas, looking around her room again in contentment. The things they had bought today had been packed away and everything was where it was supposed to go. Or… almost everything. Resolutely, Dani picked up her old tattered blue hoodie and pulled something from the pocket. Looking at the strange device fondly as it sat in her hands, she read the writing on it for what had to be millionth time. Ecto-dejecto. Since that day, this tube had meant home… family. It was proof that Danny cared about her – even if her so-called 'father' didn't. And it was proof that she'd never have to worry about Vlad again. Smiling softly at the memory, she placed it reverently next to a picture of her, Danny and Jazz in a photo frame on the bedside table. It still meant home and family. It just… wasn't her only proof anymore. Besides, she thought as she climbed into bed, now she can truly call this room her home. Dani took one last look at her room for the night. Then she turned off the light and snuggled under the covers, smiling at the faint green starlight above her.


End file.
